Damn Kindness
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: Ilya talking- I’ve always wondered…and wondering is only the farthest thing I have gone to. But it ended there and I wanted more.


Author's Notes: My first Ilya/Shirou fic

**Author's Notes: **My first Ilya/Shirou fic! Woopdidoo! (March, 2008)

**Scraps**. You've been warned.

**Damn Kindess** by **Tammi Super Girl**

* * *

"Hi Miss Ilya, good morning." The security guard of the building greeted me. He has a crush on me, I know.

"Good morning, Miss Ilya. May I take you out for lunch later?" A male co-worker greeted me when I pass by the hallway on the ground floor.

"I'm sorry, but I already have plans for lunch." I didn't just reply and turned him down, I also lied. I don't have any plans for lunch today. If you consider going out for ice cream alone at lunch time as a plan, then I guess I didn't lie after all.

I continued my way towards the elevator. Today is my first day at work. An intern-work. I don't know what you call it, but to sum it all up, this is my internship and I am an intern and today is my first day.

I pressed the elevator button and patiently waited for one of the elevator doors to open. After a few seconds, the third elevator doors slid open and I casually walked in, not being bothered about my high heels.

High heels. I've never been quite tall. If being short or my height only reaching his shoulders is a crime, then I'd forever wear four to six inch heels just to lie about my height. Now, that is random. Since when did he come back to my mind? It's been for ages since I last saw him. I couldn't even count how long it has been.

Two years. Okay, not that long, I guess?

I shook my head to shake the thought off. Ironic. I stepped off at the fifth floor and made my way to my destination- to my boss. I hope he's nice. I am not really a top worker; I tend to slack off at times.

"Good morning, Ilya." Two men approached me. This is only my third time here in the office and I already have fanboys.

"Good morning." I simply greeted back. I don't remember their names.

"How are you doing?" The first boy asked. I think he is an intern as well.

"I'm good. I'm just on my way to the boss's office." I responded coolly. I always loved to talk. Talk. Talk. Talk.

"Okay, after that, do you want me take you to a tour around the place?" The second guy said. "And maybe we can bond. You know, stop and talk a while…before the whole business blur comes."

I said I love to talk, right? "Umm… I'm not good at touring places." I said simply, and I already took a step away, motioning that I aim to leave this spot soon. "And socializing." And then I left. I already lied twice. Nice.

I made my way to the boss's office. I knocked and there was a "Come in" just after my first knock. I turned his door knob and entered.

"Hi, good morning. This is great, huh?" Jesus Christ.

May I say 'No pun intended?' The boss is really nice, maybe as nice as Jesus Christ himself. He is a complete gentleman and you wouldn't even notice that he's been rejecting you the first time you talked. That's how kind he is. He won't smack to your face a big 'NO.'

"Hi Shirou. I didn't know you're my boss." I said simply, trying to hide all the emotions.

"Well… I just got promoted yesterday, that's why." He smiled at me. He always did.

He approached me and led me to a couch. "Make your self at home. You are a friend of the Boss!" He exclaimed happily, sticking up two thumbs at his face.

I smiled weakly. "So…" I began. "How's it going?" Does he have a girlfriend? That's what I'd like to know.

"Umm… Great!" He flashed another beam. I hope it isn't Saber. Saber has always been there for him and I wasn't…even if I wanted to.

We talked more. We even get along more now than before. He probably has forgotten our issue back then. And to point out something, he never mentioned Saber once.

Does that mean I have to ask?

"How's Saber?" Don't tell me she's your wife or I'll strangle you.

He stopped for a while. He smiled and said "I don't know." And then he neared me and pinched my cheeks. "You're still cute! How long has it been? Three years?"

"Two."

"Three!"

**Flashback: Two years ago**

Ilya sat on a chair in Shirou's dormitory. "We've known each other for two weeks!" Shirou said proudly, sitting next to her.

"One." She responded annoyingly.

"Two! Hey, how many boyfriends have you had?" He said happily.

"One week. And I already told you."

"Really?" He said simply and a confused smile was on his lips. "I'll just go get changed." He was only wearing a sleeveless white top and a pair of basketball shorts. "I get embarrassed. You're so pretty." And then he left for his room.

Ilya wasn't flattered. It wasn't what she wanted to hear from him although that's what he thinks she wants to hear… It wasn't.

**End of flashback**

"Two." I finalized. He hasn't changed. And that's scary.

"Okay, okay..!" He raised his hands and walked over to his desk. I wonder how it feels like to kiss him. I've always wondered…and wondering is only the farthest thing I have gone to.

Shirou was an almost top student back at College. He was only a year older than me but it seemed like we were standing on different planets. When we get along, which happens rarely, we bond like there's no tomorrow…or only for me maybe. I always had the thought that he was just sticking up with me just because he's too nice. But still, he didn't like it when I think of it that way.

I've always liked him. The moment we shook hands in the elevator, I ignored him in my mind, thinking that he's just another potential fanboy. But I was wrong… When I finally came to terms to hunt him down, he was too nice and too strong for my liking.

Am I making any sense?

Shirou was too focused on his studies and never bothered about having a girlfriend. I never knew such a man existed. I've always thought that 'studies first' was nothing more than just an excuse…until I fell for him.

Saber's charms never worked on him. My charms never worked on him. I didn't know what to do… I loved him more than I did for my ex-boyfriends. When I sensed that he can never be mine…that was when I decided I wanted to be like him…to be hell too nice and never bothered about beggars of love.

I was never a beggar of love. I was full of it and I only wanted to share it with him. But he refused. He doesn't need it.

Attraction is not an option- so I've read. I was attracted to him and I knew he was too with me. But it ended there and I wanted more.

"I think I need to start working." I walked over to his desk and stared at him. I've always liked his eyes. They never lied…and I wanted them to look at me.

He gaped at me. "Okay, let's start with the business. Here's what you'll do, my cute friend." He bent down to one of his drawers and showed me a folder.

Okay, here we go again.


End file.
